Reality Got Served
by DErpyMatryoshka
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a second chance. Two organizations, both considered evil, have to make sure they follow rules to being reborn. What's the catch? They can't do it alone! Join them and a group of odd friends as they go through pain, misery, and plain old insanity. OCs involved. Rating may change.


**Author's Note: **Welcome guys! This is a crossover story of two organizations getting a second chance at life, but it's definitely not what they expect. This story has OCs, so if you wanna back out now, you can. There may be pairings, but I wanna experiment with these OCs interactions before I even begin to think about that. Other than that, read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Reality and Fiction/There's an afterlife?

* * *

"Gēgē, what's the difference between reality and fiction?" The dark haired male figure looked over at his sister, curiosity in his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're asking?" The female sibling, her long black hair put back in twintails that reached to her mid-back, gave a smile to her brother.

"We were talking about it in psychology, but I don't understand it." The brother pushed his fringed bangs out from his eyesight, looking at his sister. He was in thought for a moment, but answered his sibling.

"Reality and fiction is a topic that highly depends on the person's own views. You see, some people's reality is another person's fictional idea and vice versa. It can be subjective, so there's not a true definition of reality and fiction. Even though there's supposed to be concrete reality and ideas that are impossible, mankind had seemingly been able to get past that."

"How so?" She pouted at her brother, her arms folded. It was kinda obvious from her brother's knowledge that his sister still was not getting it.

"Well, mankind has wanted to fly for the longest time. The idea is something long ago thought as fiction, but some individual, or individuals, figured out a method for allowing flight. Now we have airplanes, and it is now our reality." The girl straightened her arms, her mouth shaped like an "o" for the insight her brother provided. She nodded, her mouth twitching into a smile.

"I get it now! Alright, thank you so much!" She gave her sibling a hug, which caused his bangs to fall back into his face. He sighed, giving her a smile as she walked off. "I thought it would be so much harder to understand, but I guess it's not that hard. Though I wonder if there'll be some sort of fiction that is an actual reality..."

The male looked away, thinking aloud. "Maybe one day…"

* * *

Bright light flowed around in a space beyond most people's comprehension, the individuals within floating unconscious. If there was one able to be conscious, the number of bodies in the area would equal twenty-three. Ten of the individuals wore a black cloak that had red cloud patterns while the other thirteen wore long, black zip-up trench coats. The individuals all were in a circular formation, leaving space in the middle. The formation of a person appeared above them, their silhouette of only light and not detailed in appearance. They reached out, all the persons below glowing as a response.

"You have been given another chance. You must find a way through the darkness, but if one is to fall, so will the rest. You have been forgiven to restart, but this is only once I can do this. My master will let you know the rest. Good luck, and may the light be with you." The voice ringing in their ears was unidentifiable. They could not tell age, gender, or anything of the sort. They felt something warm engulf them, the light covering and taking them to a place where, once they wake up, might call a new home.

* * *

Elsewhere, seven people were enjoying some outdoor activities. The group mostly consists of females, excluding the one male that accompanied his twin sister. Each one had their own uniqueness that complimented them as a group and as friends.

There was Sophia, a girl of European decent. She had medium length blond hair with dark highlights of some brown. Her eyes were a sea-green color, which shined slightly through the reflections of her squared spectacles. The black rimmed glasses hung loosely on her nose, the tip slightly crooked to help keep them on. She wore a blue jacket over a black t-shirt and faded jeans that hung a little loose, but was kept up with a black belt. Her shoes were green tennis shoes that had the laces tied neatly underneath the legs of the jeans. She sat on a bench, currently reading a book to help her enjoy the shenanigans of the others. "You know, you're gonna end up missing out on the fun!"

Sophia looked up at the Chinese-American girl, the girl with her classic twintails hanging about as she leaned over to her. This girl was known as Daiyu, and she was a pretty feisty young girl. She was the youngest of the group; even her twin brother was older than her. She had dark blue eyes that matched her brothers, but it was bigger and brighter than the other twin. For today's activities and weather, which was pretty warm, she wore a red tank top and jean shorts that reached her mid-thighs. She had white lace-up shoes that reached almost to the top of her calves, which were now covered in dirt and had blades of grass sticking to the material. She gave a large grin to the blond. "You just gonna read bookworm? My bro even came, which is an accomplishment in itself, so come and join the party!"

The blond looked over to the other twin, the corner of her lips pulled into a questioning glare. Jun, the boy, was flipping his black hair to avoid it being in his eyes. His blue eyes were glaring at the dog pile of laughing girls, to which his expression was a frown. He wasn't as social as his friends, but he enjoyed it, even though he would never voice that. He wore a matching red shirt over a long sleeve white shirt and black jeans. He wore black slip-ons under his long pant legs, which he was trying to pry away from one of the females. Sophia smirked as looked at the girl trying to snag his shoes.

The other Caucasian girl attempting to kidnap the sneakers was Paige, a bleached blond, short haired girl with red tips with bright brown eyes. She wore a black, ripped shirt that exposed her navel and a pink skirt with sewn-in shorts. She wore white shoes with knee-high black stockings. She also wore a black choker with a small star pendant sewn on. She gave a cheeky grin to Jun as she latched onto his leg. He retreated back, but Paige had such a tight grip on his leg that she came off the dog pile, leaving her kidnapped friend unchained. Sophia smiled at the group as they continued their fun.

The tanned girl who was underneath was known as Eden. She had her long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her dark, almost black eyes glaring at Paige with anger. She seemed highly pissed off about being put underneath the girl. She wore a purple shirt that showed her shoulders. The shirt was polka-dotted in black and the bottom of the shirt was tied into a knot. She wore black capri shorts that were smeared with grass stains and dirt. Her light blue flip-flops were trying to fall off her feet, but she rolled off and straightened them when she stood back up. She dusted herself off, her cheeks red from being embarrassed. Her pink toned skin was reddening from the rough-housing. She glared and started bickering at the female underneath her. "You ass, you did that just to get me pissed didn't you?" Said female stood up and snickered at Eden as she helped the underdog up.

The dark skinned young woman, the one Eden fought with, smirked. Her chocolate brown eyes dug into the eyes of the other, her dyed black and blue streaked hair being flipped with her free hand. "Don't be so bitchy _this _early in the day Ed! This is supposed to be fun, not for you to start your complaining." This woman was noted as Avery, the tallest and by far the most laid-back of the group. All she did was for fun and entertainment, and everyone who was in the way was dragged in, whether they suffered or not didn't bother the woman. Her outfit was a simple green tank top on top of a black tank top, which the straps were everywhere from falling off her shoulder, to barely hanging on. She had large bangles on both wrists, the silvery metal clinging to one another. Her pants were messily applied onto her frame; one pant leg was rolled all the way to her thigh while the other, ripped pant leg hung freely. Her shoes were high-tops that seemed a size or two bigger than needed, but still clung onto her feet. They had purple laces that lay around lazily, as if she didn't even bother with tying them. The female she helped up tapped her shoulder, trying to stir her away. "Avery, please stop antagonizing Eden…"

The girl, ginger haired with bright green eyes, was Ruby, and she was one to not like friends being displeased with one another. Her freckles covered the whole bridge of her nose from underneath one eye to the other. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes with white laces. Everything, except the long, curly hair was neat and perfectly folded on her figure. She was one of the smaller girls, the other being Daiyu and Paige, and it was surprising to see her playing in the dirt. Her family was very cleanly and up-tight, so she would probably be scolded when she got home for getting a perfectly good shirt dirty. It didn't help that it was white, so the splotches of brown dirt was clearly visible. Avery snickered at Eden, to which Sophia closed her book and walked up to the two.

"Cut it out guys", she muttered to them, looking between the both of them with a lack of amusement. Daiyu walked up to Eden, smiling widely as she nodded. Jun walked back to the group, Paige following happily behind with a shoe in her hand. She handed it back to him, to which he quietly thanked for and placed it back on his foot.

"We're here to celebrate something," Daiyu interrupted, "that's why I called us all today. You remember what today is, right?" The group responded with a few nods, a few blank stares, and a head shake. "Well, today is the anniversary of our first meeting; our first time being together as pals. To celebrate, I made something for all of us!" Daiyu ran off to a tree, where she had earlier placed her backpack. She pulled it to her chest as she unzipped it, looking through the contents of the bag fiercely. She pulled out a bag, putting her backpack on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled widely, as if she found the secrets of an enemy and could use as ammunition. "Close your eyes, all of you, and hold out your hands!" Each of the group members did, curious as to what the object she placed into their hands was. It was slight, but made a small jingle as she placed one in each of their hands. They were a little cold and smooth, so it was something metal. As she gave out the last gift to her twin, she put the bag down and took the last one, which was for her. "Open your eyes!"

Each and every one of them did, smiling at the gift in their hands. It was a chain bracelet, the clasp and hook already clipped together. There were little charms around the bracelet; letters that when read from the clasp read "JASPERD".

""JASPER D"? What does that mean?" Eden looked at weirdly at the letter placement. Daiyu tilted her head slightly, realizing that she didn't fully explain the gift.

"It's our first initials put together. I put the "jasper" in there, but I couldn't figure out what to do with my initial, so I just put it at the back, so it's supposed to be pronounced "jaspered". I hope you guys like it!" Daiyu's toothy grin shined through. Sophia smiled back, thinking to herself. _She really worked hard for making these, and she really valued her friends._ She unclasped the bracelet, only to clasp it back together on her left wrist. Her actions were mimicked by the rest, placing it on their left wrist. Avery even took off the bangles on that wrist to replace it with something more sentimental. She placed them in a pocket, a smirk on her face.

"Thanks Dai, you're a sweetheart!" Avery walked over and gave the girl a tight hug, returning a toothy grin to the young girl. A "thank you" was mouthed by everyone else, even Eden smiled, which was something odd to see. It wasn't a devious "you activated my trap card" kind of grin either; it was a sweet smile that hardly anyone saw besides her group.

These guys were good friends. They only knew each other for a short time, but each of them hoped that they wouldn't split apart. They relied on each other, more than most groups would. Their friendship wasn't something they expected either, but it happened anyway. They grew closer than anyone could anticipate. Little did they know, their friendship was about to be tested.

A gust of wind came rushing through, the unexpected teens blocking the dust and pollen flying through the air. The wind started getting worse, to which Sophia started yelling.

"Guys, let's get outta here! Grab your stuff and follow me!" They responded quickly, gathering all their items, even the trash, and placed it in their bags as they followed the spectacled girl. Sophia walked them into the more flourished area of the autumn forest. The trees might help them see better, but it was probably best to get out of the area as quick as possible, especially if the wind was getting as bad as it was seemingly going to get. She came into view with a cave, a small light coming from inside. Avery saw this same light and pointed to it, shouting as she ran to it. "Guys, let's hang here! We can chill until the wind pipes down!" Sophia was about to protest, but she decided against it since Avery was already in the cave's entrance before she could say anything. The group huddled into the cave, the wind now howling loudly as they stayed inside. Eden, who had wanted to protest with Avery about the cave, had noticed something flicker all the way into the dark corridors. The cave was already flagging the "danger" zone in her gut, but the sound of shuffling made her stop.

"Sophia, I think we should seriously get out of here. I thought I saw something." Sophia looked deeper into the darkness. Jun and Daiyu followed the motion, Jun being unimpressed and Daiyu being excited.

"Well, we should check it out!" Daiyu was about to run into the blackness, but Jun held a protective arm in front of him. Daiyu gave him a pouty face, crossing her arms. Her brother was very overprotective of her, and this was an obvious trait that the rest of his peers saw. He glared at the abyss, shaking his head.

"We should be careful. If there is something in here, we should proceed with caution." Avery disregarded his warnings and started walking to the back of the cave. Ruby held out a pleading hand, but it was ignored. She sighed hopelessly as she followed the woman, hoping it was just a squirrel or something. Paige followed after Ruby, to which Daiyu marched behind them. Eden, Sophia, and Jun gave a disapproving glare as they sighed; following their group into whatever Hell was waiting. Ruby had stuck directly behind Avery, shaking in fear of the darkness. Avery stopped after a minute of walking, awing at the sight in front of her as the group stopped behind her.

In front of them was a door. Not a small, wooden door that you would see in a scene like this, but a large, white gate that reached higher than it physically seemed possible. The handles were large enough that it would be taller than two of any of them combined. The group stared at the door for a while before Sophia came forward, touching the door's frame with her hand.

_**Beyond this door is something unearthed to your own imagination.**_

They all gasped. Ruby drew closer to Avery, the shaking getting worse. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that!" She almost squealed in terror, but hid her face in her friend's back. Avery looked over at her cowardly friend.

"I heard it too, Rub."

"So did I."

"Where is coming from?"

Sophia gulped down her fear as she dwelled into her own thoughts. The conversations were blurs, nothing but noise coming from different angles. _Unearthed to my imagination? To our imaginations?_

_**You do not yet understand what lies ahead of you. **_

"Stop doing that!"

"Who is that? Is this some sort of prank?"

Sophia blinked at the door. Her curiosity told her that opening the door would be beneficial, her logical side saying to wait for more answers, but somehow this door pulled her in. She wasn't much into fantasy or supernatural/paranormal phenomenon, but this was definitely abnormal, to say the least. Something was off, yet something made her want to open the door.

_**The decision to proceed is yours. **_

"I swear it better not be those assholes from school, or I will kick so much ass I'll-"

"Calm down Ed! We need to focus on what this is!"

"It's just a door Avery! I'm more concerned as to _why_ they want us to just bounce off headfirst into some territory we don't even know!"

"Let's go ahead." Everyone focused away from Eden and Avery's fight to Sophia. They gave looks of disbelief as she looked back at them. "Whoever they are, we will be ready with whatever happens. We're all curious about this door; it's physically impossible for a door like this to be in the midst of an abandon cave. There's something pulling me towards it, but I'm just as unease about this as probably you all are. Please tell me I'm not the only one with this strange feeling."

The rest of her peers looked around, their thoughts silent as she stared at them. Avery gave a questioning look, as if she thought of something and she did not expect this kind of outcome.

"I dunno if you're just pulling my leg Soph, but I do have that weird feeling too, like this door is just begging to be opened." Daiyu walked forward, Paige following at her side.

"I have that feeling too! This is so weird, yet so cool!" Paige nodded to Daiyu's statement, grinning as she rotated her line of vision toward Eden. Eden gave a look, one that read "are you serious" kind of look. She nodded too, crossing her arm and slouching as if she was displeased to be noticed by everyone else.

"I don't care if that door draws in a flock of majestic birds from across the nation; I am NOT going in! Yeah, I may have that attraction too, but let's be logical here! What if there's a bunch of people pointing guns at us? What if there's something horrible like a monster or something? I can't be the only one thinking there's something fishy here, besides our dumb eagerness!"

The group started looking at one another, thinking about their decisions carefully. Sophia looked back at the door, her hands gliding over the frame. It was a smooth surface, the feeling of warmth rushing from her hand. The eagerness was so tempting, she wanted to open the door, just to see if Eden was right and it wasn't just paranoia controlling her. But even if it sounded legitimate, was it? Sophia wasn't one to rush people or ideas. In fact, she was just waiting for her friends to see if they would want to even try going in. What if they were doing something bad or dangerous? Was it worth it?

"Let's just open the door." This response was from Jun, who walked to Sophia's side and grabbed a handle. "What choice do we have? We're alone in a cave and it's starting to storm out there. If there is danger, I'll handle it. We'll just open the door, nothing to it."

Jun and Sophia nodded as they started pulling the door's handles. It took a lot of strength from both ends, but they did manage to open the door. They looked inside, but all anyone could see was pure blackness. The howling wind, which had dimmed from their ears, had droned into the cave and rushing all around. The wind was so intense, it started pushing them. They gasped and held on to each other, hoping that it would pass over soon.

The strongest gust of wind pushed the whole group into the darkness, the yelling and screaming of the group growing soft as the door closed behind them, leaving not a single trance of their visit.

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

Annnnd first chapter is done! Was it okay? I'm hoping that things didn't sound too weird or rushed, but I was being rushed to finish this (jeez, people these days) and here ya go! If you have any questions or anything, feel free to review! Also, I hope my grammar and spelling is okay, because I'm being rushed and I can't get a second chance to see. I'll probably come back and fix a thing or two!

**Pein: **Finish up.

Fine! Jeez, what a pain… I did not mean that pun. Please enjoy!


End file.
